Build talk:Team - UW Heroway
Renewed What do you think? :D >{CaRnyVaL}™ 17:13, May 28, 2010 (UTC) : Icy Veins is a terrible elite. Please take a panic mesmer. 18:27, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::There's enough interruption Icy Veins will do good. >{CaRnyVaL}™ 10:21, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Guide Maybe a video guide, or a walkthough of how the build works in HM? list hard areas? the odd picture of fights? stuff like that with do some wicked good for the article. - RaGe 06:54, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Ectogasmic BenHey guys, UW clear with heroes has always and still is possible, its really simple and safe, here is a link to a video with the builds http://www.youtube.com/user/Kolp44#p/u/9/xE_BuSZt89E hope that helps :) Ectogasmic BenEctogasmic Ben :I haven't tried this build yet, it's all theorycraft. I'm not sure if it works in HM but I assure you this works in NM. >{CaRnyVaL}™ 10:25, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Wife and I just ran this with the SoS being a hero. WORKED GREAT! I was the sin (flagging heroes was tricky sumtimes while tanking but not too bad). Wife was N/Rt. She dropped LoD for PI since the hero SoS obviously couldnt run it. Gave the SoS Ruptured Soul instead. Runed the rest of the heroes up and gave them the builds suggested. Only have 2 near failures. 1st was on the 4 Horsemen, Skele's killed me while i was tanking one side (wife and my heroes were doing the other side. I died right as she cleared her side, so she and my heroes ran over and saved the day. 2nd was in the pools we over aggrod Dryers, and almost wiped, but ran away and came back and used rez scroll and was all good. Dhuum naturally took ages, but once his bar filled up he went down decently for a boss with 60k+ hp. I definitely give this two thumbs up! Oh and at Servants of Grenth we fought at the spawn point and was UBER easy. We seriously stared and laughed in amazement at how easy it was. Oh BTW, this was all in NM. I bet it wuld have worked in HM with the human SoS no probs, as most of it was cake. ( 21:52, June 11, 2010 (UTC)) Reverse over Inspired? -- Armond Warblade 05:09, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, cuase reverse hex is 1/4 casting time while inspired hex is 1 sec.Reverse hex is for removing weight of dhuum faster cause it's a very dangerous skill. >{CaRnyVaL}™ 15:54, June 4, 2010 (UTC) this build is crap, just well it, only noobs here... Used this build as a template, changing some skills here and there, and beat the UW 2 man/ 6 heroes last night. : Hi, it was below 2 hours in hm or nm? SoS Template is broken It doesn't works at all. --Chin pon 14:49, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :How does one make an Any/Rt template?--Pirate 16:36, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Just select your necro,ele or rit and select the linked skills from the skillbar, rise your attribute points. ::Just to note: All the builds are broken. No headpieces, spawning power usage, no Caps Usage At All In Skills, etc. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 14:13, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Time to vote Guys, this has been in trial forever. I've run this build successfully with my guildies about 10-15 times, killing Dhuum in about 2-2 1/2 hours. Why haven't we voted for this yet? It works well. Only thing we dont use is the Soul Twister Rit, we replace that with a generic E/Mo. Works much better for tanking stuff and damage mitigation. Lets vote this through? PVX-SuperJ 04:25, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed, just change the article to have E/Mo hero in variants? [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 08:46, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Not a hero, as they fail to maintain enough energy and spam skills. Put it as a variant for a human to use, and keep the Soul Twisting for a hero to use. Zedone2 11:07, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeh, I think we should change to an EMO... CaRnyVaL 08:43, July 23, 2010 (UTC) SoS I just realized how stupidly and difficult these are to tweak. If you take Vampirism, communing becomes useless at 12 and you could drop it to 6, put rest of points to restoring or even shield attribute on warriors. If you take Pain, you need to have 12 communing, 11 channeling and rest of points to something else. It also depends on how high your sunspear rank is. If it's low, Pain is a better choise. If it's high, Vampirism is a better choise. My head is going to explode. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 10:15, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :We assume maxed ranks on PvX, so go the Vampirism route. MiseryUser talk:Misery 10:23, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I just did a major head desk. One of the heroes has Pain. Now I have to re-tweak all again. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 10:42, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Dhuum I tried running a similar team build a couple of days ago, using this as a general template. For the most part things went smoothly, our only problems coming mostly from inexperience with the quest and spawn adjustments since Halloween. When it came to facing Dhuum we didn't have much of an idea how to defeat him. Is it really possible for one tank to hold his aggro? With him popping in and out, and teleporting all over the place, it really seemed like a tank holding aggro isn't possible. Maybe it's just me, but pinning everyone on the altar doesn't seem terribly safe. Any tips on how to defeat Dhuum would be greatly appreciated. Mikewell 17:43, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :well yeh it actually is safe for everyone to stay on the altar and yes you gotta use someone to hold his Aggro(preferably an EMO), that's how everyone is doing it those days :) >{CaRnyVaL}™ 20:59, July 26, 2010 (UTC) 4 Horsemen Hi, guys! I have a question. What I have to do for the horsemen if I'm playing Tank. I have to tank one side while the group kill the others? Can you explain it for me? I did this quest with balanced teams but I don't know what's the best strategy with this team. (Sorry for my english :p ) 10:03, July 29, 2010 (UTC) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 82.122.99.202 (talk • ) 08:29, July 29, 2010 (UTC). :PvX:SIGN. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 09:33, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :If you're a tank you will need to go to pits/pools side, get the aggro of the horsemens and dryders and let the skeletons pass to the reaper so they won't kill you >{CaRnyVaL}™ 10:26, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::C'mon, that doesn't make any sense. The skeles spawn in the SAME place as the horsemen. So please explain HOW you keep aggro of horsemen and dryders AND let the skeles pass. Musha Shukou 22:11, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Variant I was finally able to complete a full run using a team build based on this. We used a shadow tank, SoS spammer, and an emo bonder to clear all quests in about 3 hrs 15 mins. I don't know if my variant is easier or more efficient, but it's probably worth considering. All my build templates can be found on my user page. --> Mikewell 16:42, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I have completed this 3 times now with the build given on the page and the first time that i completed it was completed close to 3 hours and the 2 and 3 time were both 2 1/2hours or less. I believe that this build is able to work in hm u just need a HUMAN and emo--> Haynsworth :There's something wrong. : : : : : :Nobody has enough patience for that. Even Physway is faster. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 07:28, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::You're right, it's not the fastest way to complete the UW, but that wasn't the point. This is a fairly safe and easy way for smaller guilds (or even pickup groups) who aren't experienced to learn how to do the quests, and get the UW chest. I'm sure my completion times can be improved on (I'm open to suggestions). Mikewell 16:42, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Dhuum This works very well and was extremely enjoyable. Without the perma we still managed to reach Dhuum in 2.5 hours, only using cons for 4H. However we came up with two problems: 1) Four Horsemen: Whilst 'any other tank' is mentioned as a variant to the perma, this falls apart instantly at 4H. We tried to split the party in two and were only saved by lucky res scroll timing, then some great hero micro'ing to keep the reaper alive whilst fighting in the centre. Without a perma here life really is tough. 2) Dhuum: Once again, the lack of a perma was felt here. However, the real problem was the hero's inability to return in spirit form. Looking at the quest talk page, it appears that it heroes should simply respawn in spirit form upon death. This simply wasn't the case. We got unlucky and had our UA monk 2-hit very soon in. And frankly this was game over. With a lack of healing a party member down, the other heroes slowly but surely dropped, leaving just three of us to deal with Dhuum. Quite clearly we wiped. I think it must clearly be noted on the talk page that a perma is STRONGLY recommended. It should also be noted that any replacement should be able to tank the lower 4h path with no assistance as a requirement. Clarification on fighting Dhuum should also be provided; flagging the heroes at the altar and tanking simply didn't work. 08:10, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :An Obsidian Flesh resolve tank might make a suitable variant to the Shadow Form resolve tank, but I would strongly suggest using a Shadow Form resolve tank. In my team build, the tank and emo take one side of 4h, while everyone else clears the other side. When done, the team moves over to help the tank. The only threat to the tank there are skeletons, which need to be either out-healed or killed by the tank. :From my experience at Dhuum, heroes do return in spirit form, and their skills replaced with spirit skills. If they die after that the only way to res them is with a res scroll (see Curse of Dhuum). It is highly recommended, if a hero falls, to disable the skill Encase Skeletal on their bar. Having a perma tank here isn't that important, as aggro cannot be constantly held by one player. If a player stands at Dhuum's initial spawn, he does however return to it frequently. I found that the most important part of fighting Dhuum was having an ER bonder, with Protective Bond on the whole team. I have had success pinning the whole team on the altar with the tank sitting on Dhuum's initial spawn point, and the emo running around the room avoiding Dhuum. Mikewell 22:40, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hello, when some guildies and me tried this build, i noticed that it was quite annoying to tank the pools and mountains because of the KD's. so i made some minor edits to the sf tank build, here it is SF Tank Anti KD name="SF Tank" prof=A/Me Shadow=12+3+1 illusion=9 Inspiration=9of DistressFormBlockStabilityNightmareof Painof ResolveCharge/build * This build should work better against skeletons of dhuum. * has KD prevention for the charged blacknesses and obsidian behemoths. :you don't need to ball up foes in pools, just let ur team stay back and than DC in than let them come, that's all u gotta do in pools :P and about mountains.....is tanking even needed there?!?! >{CaRnyVaL}™ 20:21, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Servants of Grenth How is this build supposed to work during Servants of Grenth quest? Somebody please explain tactics for this quest using this build. Musha Shukou 22:14, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm guessing you have the SF stand at middle spawn. Everyone else along wall near reaper. SoS take quest, tank bow pulls all the dryders to him, team takes care of the skeles he lets through, team spikes out big ball = gg. ::just stay at the spawn point and kill every spawn >{CaRnyVaL}™ 10:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks. And how about for 4H? Can you please share the tactics for that quest? Musha Shukou 18:36, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, I tried your very specific tactics of just standing in spawn point and kill every spawn. But I have yet to beat that quest and I'm just burning through essences of celerity. Can you offer any real help please? Musha Shukou 02:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::at 4h you stay at reaper, have ur emo bond him. The SF sin needs to go to 1 side and tank incoming foes (he needs to let skeletons of dhuum to pass to the reaper and you will kill them, in case he aggroes the skeletons of dhuum he should pop a birthday cupcake or somekind of IMS and run to make skeles lose his aggro). Kill any foes that come from the other side but stay at the reaper so u will be there to heal him when the skeletons of Dhuum from the other side will come. After you kill that side go and kill the foes that the SF sin was tanking. GL >{CaRnyVaL}™ 17:06, October 11, 2010 (UTC)